Trial of the Damned
by V6 Studios
Summary: Dante is put on trial in hell for his violent history of slaying demons. What chance could he possibly have against a jury box of demons, and the devil himself as judge. Please R&R!Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just a note to all of you wonderful DMC fans...VergilSparda here...this story was actually written by my best friend Wyatt. I just edited it a little...winks **

**We are working on this lovely little story together and we will update it as quickly as we can!**

**So, with no further delay...here is our first co-authored story! (and certainly not the last) Hugs Wyatt :()

* * *

**

**Oh yeah...we don't own DMC or any of it's characters, though if we did we would make the DMC movie kick ass!**

* * *

**--1--**

It was a frosty winters night in the heart of New York City. A heavy snow warning had been issued for the entire metro area, but one man was still fighting through it, as if he was a messenger of death itself.

Dante stood motionless in the deep snow, his boots and shins invisible beneath a thick blanket of white. He didn't move a muscle, the only sign of life being the heated breath escaping from his lips.

He drew his eyes ahead to a still form laying in a snowbank. A large demon with enormous wings spread out to each side, laid slain, under a street light.

Large flakes began to fall upon the body, slowly burying it, like the dirt over a freshly dug grave.

Dante slowly shook tiny ice crystals from his coat and hair, watching them drift to the ground, when he realized that some of them were not white, but actually a dark chalky color.

"What?" Dante raised his hands, yelling up into the dark void of the night. "Did hell actually freeze over and I wasn't invited to the party?"

He put his arms back at his side, noticing that the sky was glowing an erie shade of red and orange, reminding him the sunset he had seen the night before.

It was then that Dante realized that the flakes falling on him were not just snow, but ash from the devestation he had caused to the buildings surrounding him.

Slow as a turtle, and his body becoming littered with ash, he trudged his way back over to where the demon lay.

"How ya doin' there big, dumb, and ugly?" Dante gave the beast a hard kick to the ribs.

It just laid there, its one good eye still glowing a dark red, staring at the demon hunter. Large pools of crimson began to stain the snow surrounding it.

Dante could hear it, gurgling on blood, all the while trying to breathe in the soot and ash that continued to clog its nostirls.

Placing one leg upon the dying entity's chest, Dante raised his sword high over his head and swung it around until it pointed downward, at the beast's neck.

He stood there for a while, smirking over the dying demon, waiting for it to beg for it's life.

"Any last words ugly?" The creature remained motionless, staring back at its executioner.

"Guess not..." Dante took his sword and drove it deep into the beast's brain, giving it a final satisfying twist, before pulling it back out.

As the sword was retracted from the demon, the blade drew out it's eyeball, sending it rolling into the snow., still with a dull glow to it.

Dante walked slowly over to where it had come to rest. Cocking his head to oneside, he gave it a small kick. He moved to it yet again, and flipped it up onto the top of his boot. He then proceeded to play with it like a foot bag before kicking it hard, splattering it into the side of a burt out car.

Turning to walk away, Dante felt his body weaken severely. He knew it couldn't of been from the various wounds covering his body, most of which could of killed a normal man. This pain was different somehow... He could feel a deep, heavy pain straining his heat, his emotional state deteriorating.

He fell onto his knees, sending snow flakes drifting into the air, his sword sinking, and disappearing into it.

Dante raised his hands to the side of his head, sitting in the silence, rocking back and forth slowly. His long, white, blood soaked hair stuck to his face, mixing with sweat and tears.

As he was holding his head down, Dante's ears perked up, sweraing he heard someone walking in the snow. Raising his head, he saw nothing.

Just as he was about to turn around, a shadow engulfed his figure, and a punch to the side of his face sent him flying sideways into an ash covered pile of snow.

A large boar stood over him, holding a club, and laughing, before dragging Dante's unconcious form with him into the darkened night.

_**OK, so there you have it...the first little preview chapter...if you liked it PLEASE take 30 seconds out of your busy life to review it for us!**_


	2. The Unlikey Saviour

**HI ALL! VergilSparda here! I hope you all are enjoying this fic...My friend Wyatt (Dante) LOL, and I are having a really great time putting our brains and words together on this one!**

** Thanks to Laylah and Mor for reviewing this for us and wanting to read more:) It makes us happy :) hugs wyatt

* * *

**

** So with no further ado...Chapter 2...

* * *

**

As Dante slowly began to reagain his composure he became aware that this was not Club Med. He could hear distant, distorted noises from all around him.

He did after all have excpetional hearing, because he was part demon himself.

He could make out the sound of a crackling fire, the rattling of chains, and the pacing of a guard near him.

Sniffing the air he closed his eyes, and made a face like he was sickened. The scent of mold, stagnant water, and burning flesh poisoned his nostrils, making him cough slightly. His eyes still shut, his nose picked up on a different smell. It smelled of rotten food, and urine.

As he slowly opened one eye , a fuzzy image began to take shape mere inches from his face. He assumed it to be one of the guards, whom to him looked like furry boars.

"I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are... ."

A sharp blow to the side of face, sent him flying sideways for a small distance, before feeling the sickening tug of his arms being dislocated. Heavy chains were attached to the wall behind him, attached to huge cuffs that were bound to his wrists.

Dante began to laugh sadistically, looking up at the seething pig, and spitting his own blood into it's face.

"WOW...I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission?" Dante was mouthing off at the pig, causing it to squeal in disgust. "Heh! Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

The demon boar waddled to a nearby wall, grabbing a giant mace from a large selection of torture devices. The pig barely managed to lift it up, his eye balls shooting out of his head so far they looked as if they were about to pop out. He carried it over to where Dante was kneeling, raising it over his head, and swinging it downward towards the demon slayers skull.

Dante didn't flinch a muscle, instead sitting still, accepting his fate.

Just as Dante was sure he was a goner, a stronger more powerful arm grabbed the mace, stopping it from its final destination.

The pig squealed in anger, turning to confront Dante's saviour, only to see Mundus himself.

With a flick of his wrist, Mundus sent the pig flying in to the opposite wall of the dungeon, making it hit the wall and then ground, with a harsh slap. It managed to get itself back up after a few seconds, and quickly ran out of the dungeons door, shutting it behind him.

"Wow Mundus, You should toss your trash out more often; that's all it's good for." He raised his head to look at the demon god. "I'm not sure wether to thankyou, or tell you to go fuck yourself big guy..." A priceless grin graced his face.

Mundus leaned in and whispered in Dante's ear. "I have you this time son of Sparda. I own you now. I hope you said your goodbyes to the light of day, because it is something you will never experience again."

Dante couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Look Mudus, I'm tired... If I promise to miss you, will you go away?"

Mundus sent a blow into Dante's head, knocking him over. "Silence insolent fool."

Dante sat back up, running his tounge over his bottom lip to remove the blood that was pooling there. "What makes you so confident that you have me this time? I've beat you everytime before, or did you forget?"

Mundus stood pridefully before Dante with his arms crossed. "Because this time, I have just cause, and I will put you on trial for all of the demons that you've murdered."

Dante laughed like he's heard the best joke in the world. "Murder? If I were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide!"

"And a trial? What the fuck makes you think you can put ME on trial... Don't I get a jury of my peers? An where's my phone call anyways?"

"I can do anything I please in this place foolish one, for I own it! And as for a jury of your peers, you ARE half demon are you not?"

Dante just sat there pondering Mundus's comment, when he figured out he really was in trouble this time. "Oh shit...".

* * *

**Hope you liked reading this! The next chapter is alot longer I promise :) PLEASE Review this for us and let us know what you thought of it! **


	3. Abaddon

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 3 up! Man, between this fic ,and my other one, DMC Survivor, My hands are getting tired! ROFL**

**Thanks to all of our readers, especially to the ones who reviewed this for us!

* * *

**

**Bustahead - You have always been one of my _favorite_ authors, and have enjoyed many hours of reading your great work! Thankyou for taking time to review ours! We are honoured! And don't worry...there are no plans on having ANYTHING rape Dante...hehehehe**

**Seeker - Thanks for reading and reviewing this! Your input is always priceless! It does promise to be a great flick, so keep reading!**

**Mor - No, you are right...things do not look good for our favorite demon hunter do they? You'll just have to keep reading to find out what's in store for him next!**

**Evils anonymous - Heh! I haven't see your name before, so HI:) I'm glad you think I do a good job of writing Dante, so thanks! Please keep reading..I think you will like whats to come:)**

**Laylah - Yes, Dante IS in deep shit this time! LOL But what kind of Dante fic would it be, if he didn't smart off constantly...Hehe And who knows, maybe u-kno-who WILL be in this fic...I'm not telling!**

**Santuary of Darkness - You are a new name to me too, so HI! Thanks for reviewing this for us! Your review made me laugh my ass off...I love when you said that the way he mouths off he should be condemned in 10 seconds flat...ROFL You are probabally right about that, but we'll have to see won't we!**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Thanks for catching that for me...You are right about the genre...We origianlly were going to write this as a humorous flick, but it has taken and entirely differnt turn, so I changed it. Thanks for catching that for me! The demon jury will be funny though...I promise :) Thanks for reading and reviewing for us as always!

* * *

**

**On a quick note, Seeker asked who's idea this story was. The story's plot was thought up by my brilliant best friend, Wyatt, who writes some amazing stuff himself. Basically, he gives me the plot line, telling me exactly where he wants to go with this fic, and I type it out into a detailed story. We actually work great together, and this is going along better than either of us could of hoped for! So that's the scoop. If you notice that the writing style seems similar to my other fics, thats the reason! OK , so on to Chapter 3. Just a quick note...the chapters will be getting much longer from here...so happy reading! **

Dante was escorted, rather roughly for his liking , into a dank moist cell, which was no bigger than a walk in closet.

The two pig guards snorted, and shoved him in forcefully, causing him to loose his balance, and fall to the dirt floor, hands first.

The guards sneered at him, before shutting the cell door, which closed with an undead creak.

"Prisoner...don't get comfortable, for soon we will be roasting you over an open fire, fighting over who gets the first bite." The two laughed as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Wow..you can talk!" Dante continued to sit on the ground looking up at them, strands of his white hair falling in his face. "Keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent!"

The guards looked at eachother and sneered, before spitting into the cell, and turning around to leave. Dante got up, grabbing the bars of the cell door, and yelling to the boars. "Heh assholes! Just remember, there is no vaccine against stupidity!"

The guards turned to glare at him once more, before exiting the dark cooridor.

Dante removed his hands from the rusted bars, before walking to the back of his cell, and slouching down against the cold, rough wall.

Looking around, he realized that his new quarters came with all of the essentials, including a solid steel bed, a drain hole for releaving himself, and the typical homely rat, to keep him company. He looked at the drain hole thinking "_how undignified_". He watched the rat sniffing around the hole, before something spooked it, sending it running into a nearby crack.

"At least you can get the hell out of here if ya want..." Dante scoffed, wishing he could, at that moment, shrink himself and follow it to freedom.

The only light illuminating the small space, was flickering in two small lanterns, that hung from either side of the damp, mildewed ceiling. An erie, chilled breeze blew through his soft hair, making him wrap his arms around himself, and causing the lanterns to sway softly back and forth above. As they drifted side to side above, the chains that were holding them in place gave off an unearthly groan, sending chills up the demon hunter's back.

It was then, that Dante noticed that he was not alone, for there was another guard in the area, who was busy picking fleas off of himself.

Dante stood himself up, walking over to his cell door. "Excuse me?" Hey!...Hey bacon bits..." The guard turned to face him. "That's right... I'm talking to you!"

The guard turned around, seemingly ignoring him, and went back to delousing himself.

Dante being Dante though, continued to harass the creature, hoping to get a rise out of it, if nothing for more than something to do.

"For my last meal, I'd like to request roasted pork! Or maybe a nice honey ham?" He now had the guards attention, and was taking full advantage of it. " Wait! Scratch that! You guys reak too much to taste sweet, don't ya?"

The guard, now looking very irritated, began walking towards him.

As it got closer, Dante could see the look on it's face clearly. "Oh, hit a nerve I see." He smiled at it devilishly.

The guard turned away from him, before walking over to a wall, and hitting an alarm. Several more of the pig demons entered the room, armed with large electric prods, followed by a man carrying a briefcase, and dressed in what looked to Dante like some kind of suit.

"Step away from the door Dante..." Dante could sense annoyance in the figure's voice but continued to just stand there, not moving a muscle.

"I have a better idea jackass...how about I don't, and you can just assume that I did?.."

The man rolled his glowing eyes, and stepped aside, raising his hand at the guards as if to say "_go ahead, take your best shot_."

At that moment, the guards rushed Dante, shoving the prods between the bars, and into Dante's chest sending him flying into the cell's far wall.

They snorted, and squealed in delight, seeing the pain on Dante's face. One of them pushed the prod into the cell farther, trying to reach him yet again, when the man spoke up.

"Thats enough..." The man pushed past the boars. "Please open the cell." He removed a small card from his jacket pocket, showing it to them before they turned a key in the lock, swinging the door open. "Thankyou..." The man walked by them into the cell, and sat down on the steel bed, looking at the man on the floor below him.

Dante was laying in the corner holding his chest. Smoke billowed from his body, as his flesh continued to singe. He laid there for a few moments, trying to regain his composure, before opening his eyes, to study the figure before him.

The man got up from the bed, and moved so that Dante could get a better look at him.

As far as Dante could tell, the man appeared to be human. However, upon further inspection, he seemed to have strange characteristics about him, making Dante think twice about his assumption.

The man had gray hair, tied back into a ponytail. Two thick strands were left loose in the front of his face however, slightly covering his glowing eyes. The man was wearing a brand name business suit, an expensive watch, and several gold rings.

The man stared at Dante, as if studying him right back.

As his eyes regained their focus, Dante addressed the strange man. "Are you a human?"

The man shook his head..."No, no, not at all, but I was told to put forth a pleasing appearance for you."

Dante looked confused. "If you are a full on demon, then why the hell do you look just like a human?"

"Funny you should ask, for I find the story to be a rather humorous one myself." The man chuckled. "There I was the other day up there..." He gestured upwards. "..when I was told by one of my superiors that I had an important upcoming case, and that I'd better find a way to look more human. Well...I thought for a while, in the shadows, and studying the humans walking around me, before I decided the best way to look like a human, would be to turn into one."

"Turn into one?" Dante was smirking at the man. "You can't just _TURN_ into a human one day...it's just not possible..."

The man laughed once more, straightening out his suit coat. "Well, as you can see, it can be done." He stood up and walked to the cell's door, looking outward. "I began to follow one man that I had taken a particular intrest in, until he reached his dwelling. I watched him as he made himself something to eat, played with his dog, and watched some T.V. with intrest. I knew he was the one..."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "The one?"

"Yes...the one that I would kill in order to become human, like you."

Dante's face turned to anger. "Like me? You could never be like me you sick..."

The man raised a hand to Dante, making him go silent. "Yes, like you, for we are more alike than even I would care to admit." Still looking outward, the man continued, hearing a "_humph_" escape Dante's lips.

"Anyway, getting back to my story, I waited until the man had gone to bed before entering his house. I watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept for quite a while, finding it soothing, before slitting his throat with my own claws. "

The man looked over to see a look on Dante's face, somewhere between rage, and sadness.

"Oh...now don't be too upset. He didn't suffer." The man turned around, walking to the bed, and sitting down.

"I went through his closet, and was happy to find out that the man had excuesite taste in clothing. I borrowed a suit and tie, and some shoes. As I was carrying his body out of the house with me I noticed this lovely item..." He tapped the top of his briefcase. "...and I picked it up as well."

"So you not only killed him, but you stole from him too? That's fucking low man...even for a..."

The seemingly collected man, turned fierce in an instant, slugging Dante in the mouth, sending a spray of blood into the nearby wall.

The man sat back down, becoming calm in a hearbeat, and began to rub his hand. "Don't you ever insult me by calling me nothing but a demon, half-breed, for at least I am not a mutt, but a true, whole being.

Dante just sat there, rubbing his jaw, staring at the man.

"Now where was I?" The man thought for a second, before speaking again. "Oh yes...the corpse. I carried it all the way back to the underworld myself, which I was quite proud of, for he was not a small man. I then set about the formidable task of removing the mans flesh. He really was quite handsome, wouldn't you say?"

"Thats sick you piece of shit!" Dante had stood up, followed buy the man, and they were now standing face to face.

The man grinned devilishly at Dante. "I wish it would of been you now that I think of it. Your face is really quite striking..."

Dante couldn't hold back anymore, slugging the man in the stomach with all of his might, causing the man to keel over.

Several guards opened the cell, and rushed in holding prods.

The man stood back up, coughing slightly. "Everything is fine..." He motioned for them to leave. "Please...leave us..."

The guards backed out of the cell, spitting on Dante once more. "Jesus! Whats with you guys and the spitting crap? It's really getting annoying!"

The man waited a minute before addressing Dante. "So here I sit before you today...what do you think?" He extended his hands to his sides as if presenting himself for inspection.

Dante laughed at the man. "Well, if you want to know, I think you failed miserbly...So what's your next trick?"

The man's face turned sour at the demon slayer's comment. "If I were you, half breed, I'd recommend less sarcasm, and more gratuity." He opened his briefcase as if he was looking for something, before removing a stack of papers and closing it. "Your life is in my hands. I've been assigned to your case, I expect a certain level of respect."

Dante shook his head in disbelief. "_You're_ my lawyer?"

The man reached out as if to shake hands. "Name is John Smith , and I will be defending you."

Dante couldn't help but burst into a loud obnoxious laugh. "Give me a fuckin' break! Were you told to give yourself a human name too?"

The man stared at Dante questioningly. "Well, yes. They thought you'd be more comfortable with addressing me, if I had a human name."

Dante laughed once more. "Damn you guys are lame. That name sucks _SO_ bad!"

"Would you be more comfotable using my real name then?"

"I depends...what is it?"

"My real name is Abaddon."

Dante ran a hand through his hair. "Thats alot better." He seated himself so that he more comfortable on the floor, realizing that there was no comfotable spot after a moment. "Fine then Abaddon, tell me why the hell I am even in this damn mess, and why the walking barbeque convention over there hasn't killed me yet..." He pointed at the pig guards in the corner, who were seemingly involed in a game of dice.

"Dante whether you know it or not, you have a special protected status. If you were a full demon, we'd of killed you already, without due process." Abaddon pulled some glasses out of his pocket, putting them on. "However, since you are half human, you still are entitled to the rights and liberties that you would in your world."

Dante looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Look...we demons corrupt human souls, and them take them as our own. Its their choice, really. Some are weaker than others. But _you_, Dante, _you_ are a half breed. You don't fall into any of the laws between Heaven and Hell. You have an interesting immunity because you are a demon with the rights of a human.

Danted gleamed with confidence. "Shit! Its good to be me then!"

"Ah, you would think so...but Mundus found a loop hole. He can put you on trial and prove your guilt. If you've indeed overstept the bounds of both the human and demon realms...you will be _his, _ to do with as he wishes." Abaddon leaned into Dante's face with an unholy grin painting his face.

"Begining to get the picture now, demon slayer?"

Dante just sat there for a moment pondering his current situation. "What exactly do they have on me anyways?"

"More than you think Dante...how about the death of an innocent caused by your hand, for one?"

Dante's let his head drop downward, a pained, sorrowful expression on his face.

Abaddon offered him a sympathedic look, realizing Dante's sudden loss of confidence. "Tell me what happend. And I want to know the truth..."

Dante's raised his head to look at Abaddon, thier eyes exchanging memories that would haunt Dante forever.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked that chapter! There is alot more to come, so please stay with us! PLEASE R&R for us so that we can use your feedback to either make us smile, or for creative plot ideas! We both thank you all for reading!_**


	4. Beware the Dancing Goddess

**

* * *

OMFG this has to be one of the longest, most erotic things I have ever written. Wyatt had the idea for this and I ran with it like wildfire. And let me tell you...its getting steamy up in here..LOL A quick note for anyone interested...when I wrote the scene in the dance club coming up, I was listening to club song called "Dance with a stranger" by Leana. Download it. I swear you won't regret listening to it. It is one of the most erotic dance songs I've heard in a while. OK...enough about this crap, and on to thanking the people that matter..IE YOU!

* * *

**

**Kireiko - We are so happy that you like the story, and hope you keep reading as we go! This only proves to get darker and darker..LOL**

**SaiAsianMaki - Thanks for reading...read on and you will find out what Dante did.. :) He's been a bad, bad boy!**

**Sanctuary of Darkness - HAHA Dante IS a cocky bastard isn't he...and it just gets worse from here on... :)**

**Seeker - I love that you are reading this! I hope you find this chapter as hot as I got writing it...I need to dab my forehad with a towel after this one...**

**Laylah - You are right about the name I chose. I did a little demon research before hand.. LOL But thanks for reading...BTW..you might wanna get something cold to drink for this next part, if for nothing else than to cool yourself...LOL**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Dante stood from the floor, slowly walking over to his cell door, and running his hands down the rust covered bars. The movement caused tiny flakes of dirt and rust to drift onto his foot, and the surrounding area.

As Abaddon watched him, he saw Dante reach into his coat pocket, taking out a small, delicate gold necklace. On the end of it hung a tiny heart.

Dante continued to stare at it, swinging it back and forth, before gripping it tightly in his dirty palm, and shoving it back into his pocket.

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to tell you I remember all of what happened..." He hung his head low. "But I don't"

Abaddon had gotten a pad of paper and a pencil out, as if to take notes. "What do you mean...you don't?.." He eyed Dante curiously.

"There are certain parts of that night, that I can remember clearly, as I speak to you now." He gripped one of the cell bars tighter. "But others that I only have flashes of...almost like a horrific nightmare."

"Then why don't you start from the begining, and tell me what you _DO_ remember?" Abaddon got his pencil ready to write.

Dante's normally sky blue eyes turned to a stormy gray as the memories began to flood his vision.

**--FLASHBACK--**

The night sky was veiled under a cloak of gray. Drops of rain mixed with ice, tumbled from the sky like the tears of fallen angel, an omen of the snow storm to come.

The doors of a seedy bar were flung open, spewing a large man , out onto the slushy street.

An obese man appeared in the doors of the bar. "And don't fucking come back here, ya damn crazy drunk!" He then shut the doors behind him, with a loud slam.

Dante picked himself off of the ground, yelling back at the man. "Fine asshole! See if I spend my money here again!" He got up groggily, wiping water and dirt off of his read trench coat. He was about to turn around and leave when he decided to add.."Your gonna get a bill from my dry cleaner for this shit!"

Dante began to walk down the dimly lit street in the city's red light district, before seeing another potential place to drink and search for the target he was hunting.

As he opened the door, he couldn't help but think to himself. "_Man these bars just keep getting shittier and shittier_..."

The door closed loudly behind him, causing everyone in the bar to stop what they were doing, and stare at the large man.

Dante ignored them, walking to the very back of the place, before slumping into a dark booth. Several seconds later, the bar seemed to forget about him, and became loud once again.

"Can I get you something to drink sweety?" A skinny red haired girl with green eyes approached Dante, dressed in a skimpy black leather dress, and thigh high leather boots.

"Vodka." Dante was in no mood for talking to anyone, not even an easy score.

"Thats all?" She set down her tray, straddling Dante's knee. She began to run her fingers over his muscular chest, running then under the flaps of his coat, before feeling the outline of a gun, and quickly drawing it back.

Dante grabbed her wrist tightly, staring devilishly at her. "Yeah...that's all toots..."

She took her hand in her own rubbing it, before heading to the bar for his drink.

As Dante sat there, thumbing the edge of a glass ashtray, he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He shifted his eyes all around him, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He shifted his vision over to the bar, wondering where the hell his drink was, when he saw the waitress talking to someone. It was extremely dark, so he couldn't make out any features of the stranger, save that he was very tall.

He observed as the man handed his waitress something, pointing in Dante's direction, and then disappearing into the shadows.

The waitress garnished the edge of his drink with a lime, before putting it on a tray, and walking back to his table.

She placed a napkin down on the table, before setting his drink on top of it.

Dante looked at her, smirking. "Why do you guys even bother with these little napkins in a crap whole like this?"

See looked confused, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh...a man told me to give you this." She handed him a small folded note.

Dante noticed a twenty dollar bill on her tray that hadn't been there before.

"Is that what he gave you to deliver this? _Humph_...it must be important for him to waste that much on you..."

She glared at him. "That'll be $4.50 asshole."

Dante reached into his jacket pocket, taking out his wallet. The waitress stood there, scratching her inner thigh, and looking uncomfortable.

He threw his drink back, before slamming it down onto the table and standing up. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Here babe...keep the change." He threw it onto the tray casually, before pushing past her to leave. He then turned around one last time to face her, an annoyed look brewing in her eyes.

"And you might want to do something about that little itch ya got...they DO make a cream for that now..." He laughed to himself before leaving her standing there, an enraged look in her eyes.

He walked outside of the dive, now realizing that the ice drops had turned into thick feathers of snow, floating down in the street lights. He found himself feeling at peace for the first time in years, when he remembered the note he had been given.

"Man, I gotta stop drinking tonight...the shit's goin' to my head." He reached into his pocket and unfolded the message.

"_I know of the creature you seek. It can be found at the following address_, _after 3 a.m_." The address was listed below.

"Well, I don't know who this is from, but it's the only damn lead I have at this point." Dante started sloshing down the street, dragging his feet as he walked. "Plus.." he thought to himself..."It's not that far from here..."

He stood alone, in the heavily falling snow, looking up at a large abandoned factory in the heart of the slums. He looked down at the note, and then back up at the building.

"What the fuck? Someone's got a wicked sense of humor or something, cause there's nothing here..." Just as he said that, he saw a metal door open, and a man and woman exit through it. The woman was obviously trashed, because the man was trying to keep her upright while he put her in his car. As soon as she was sitting up enough for him to shut the door, she slammed it and ran around to the drivers side, starting the engine, and driving off.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Dante walked casually over to the door, knocking on it.

A small panel slid open revealing a pair of mascara lined eyes.

"You know the password?"

"What password?"

The panel slid shut.

Dante thought to himself for a moment, before smiling, and knocking again.

As the metal slid open, the same eyes greeted him again. "Look asshole...do you know the password or..."

The voice was cut short, looking at the glowing red eyes before it.

The sound of several bolts being unfastened, and a door creaking, were music to demon hunter's ears.

He walked inside, acting like he owned the place, when in actuality, he had no idea where he was. He smiled at the girl behind the door, completely dressed in leather, and wearing a spiked dog collar. "Remind me to give you a treat later ok babe?" The girl sneered at him, shutting the door behind him, and locking it.

The place was like nothing Dante had ever seen before in his life. Walking through the dance club, everything to him, seemed to move in slow motion.

Loud, thumping techno music invaded his ears, as he watched people of all races and sexes, clad in leather, or nothing at all, dancing around him. They moved as if they were caught up in some kind of trance, bobbing thier bodies up an down to the carnal beat. He stopped near a brick pillar, his brain pounding in overload, as he tried to take in all that was happening around him.

The walls of the club were lined with dark purple couches, and mirrored coffee tables. He turned his attention to a particular area where three girls danced naked around a heavy set gang banger, and several of his friends. He watched as one of the men took off his pants, forcing a dancing girl onto his lap. Dante watched as the man moved the girl up and down to the beat of the music, her face giving off a look of unreal pleasure, her body fully covered in a dragon tattoo. A pile of white powder was delivered to the table, and the man whom Dante assumed was in charge, stuck his finger into it, and then his mouth. He waited a minute before nodding, and the tray was set down before him. The girls seemed to go crazy, as they circled around it, waiting for their chance to get high.

Rolling his eyes, Dante shifted his gaze away, to the bar at the other end of the room, where he decided he would get a drink. As he made his way through the crowd, people next to him stopped dancing, and instead stared up at him. Dante just kept walking with a cocky confidence, until he reached the edge of the bar.

He had just walked up to it, when a beautiful woman dressed in a tight red leather dress, appeared beside him.

He eyed her up and down, before paying for his drink, and turning to face her.

"Heh pretty lady." His voice dripped with magnetism.

She picked up a wine glass in front of her, sipping it, before running a hand down his chest in a voluptuous way. "Well hello there yourself handsome..." Her voice was sweet and sultry, and seemed to intoxicate all of Dante's senses.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he found himself unable to speak, as she grabbed his drink out his hand, setting it on the bar, and began to pull him to the dance floor, setting hers down on the way.

Suddenly, Dante found himself in the middle of a dark pack of people, dancing with an unholy demi goddess. She moved in front of his body in an up and down rythym, as if the music had been created just for her. A fog machine began to spray the dance floor, before covering it almost completely, making the club feel like a hellsih day dream. He caught a fleeting a glimpse of her, as red lights overhead began to flash in a frantic pattern.

He started to move slightly, caught up in the beat, using his hands to trace every inch of her curvacious body. She gazed at him with the intensity of a fever, sliding her arms and hands inside his coat, and all over his slick body, using her nails to dig into his back.

Dante let out a slight hiss at the sensation, growling in an animalistic way.

The woman began to grind her back perfectly into Dante, making him feel as though he was lost somewhere between heaven and hell. She then turned around so that she was facing him, and pulled his jacket down so that it was resting around his elbows, as he continued to explore every inch of her. She smiled evily as she saw that under his coat, he was wearing a gun harness, holding two large pistols. She made a mental note of this, in case she would need it later.

Just then, Dante grabbed her backside forcefully, pulling her up unto him, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He grinned at her. "You wanna dance babe?" He carried her over to a far wall, slamming her into it, and grinding against her to the beat. "Or do you wanna _dance_?..." His voice dripped with sexuality.

She felt her eyes roll back into her head, as Dante let his tounge dance with hers, his body grinding into her roughly, until she felt an amazing sensation sweep through her entire body, letting herself go, and screaming out in unnatural pleasure.

She let herself down off of him, cocking one eye up at the large buldge now gracing the front of Dante's leather pants, and drawing him back out to the floor.

They continued to dance until the beat changed, and she turned around to face him, still moving in a serpentine way. She pulled him down before whispering into his ear. "Wanna get a drink gorgeous?"

Dante stood stupified at the beauty, before nodding yes, and smirking. He pulled his coat back around his body, covering his weapons, before following her.

As the two reached the bar, Dante leaned against it, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead, and into his white soaked hair, spiking it backwards, in one graceful movement.

She stared at him for a moment, looking like she had seen a ghost, but then seeing the strange look on his face, she quickly continued.

"You look like you could use a good time, my devil...and a drink."

He felt that something wasn't right at all with the situation, but scoffed it off, thinking it must be his imagination. "I might just agree to a little romp if I wasn't here on business babe. Besides, that taste I just gave you should be enough to get you by..." Dante signaled the bartender for a drink.

"Well..." She closed the gap between them. "Whoever said that you can't mix business with pleasure, forgot to tell me...and speaking of getting a taste..."

She moved her hand to the front of his pants, unzipping them and pushing her hand inside.

Dante stood there, hypnotized, feeling her hand moving up and down on him to the beat of the music, until he felt like he was about to explode. His head fell backwards, exposing his hardened jaw line. The woman, seeing this, decided to take advantage of the situation by standing on her tip toes, and running her tounge up it, taking time to play with his adam's apple. His head fell forwards once more, and not being in a rational state of mind, he grabbed the sides of her face, drawing her into a passionate, lustful kiss. She moaned in his mouth, as she continued to pump away at him, sending him over the edge with desire.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, as the woman drew herself away, zipping Dante's pants back up.

He looked at her like a love struck puppy, wanting more, as he reached out to touch her chest.

"Calm down there big guy. I just want to take you somewhere more private." She took his hand and led him to a side door, putting a key into a lock, and turning it.

Inside the room, was a large couch, and several bottles of liquour. She led Dante to the couch, seating him on it, before pouring her self a drink, and removing a small pouch from between her breasts, setting in on a table beside them.

He watched as she began to move sensually to the music, sipping on her drink, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should tell her to stop, but he felt as if he was paralyzed. She set her drink down, and moved closer, and closer to him, until she was between his legs, and began once again to unzip his pants, but this time with her mouth.

A small moan escaped Dante's mouth, as she began to undo his belt buckle, and pull his pants down, until they were laying loose around his boots.

She smiled at the demon hunter. "No underwear huh? I like that on a man...I don't prefer them either."

She sat him up, removing his red trench coat, so that all he had left on his glistening body, was his gun harness, strapped firmly around his chest. She began to unfasten it, when her hand was stopped by a grinning Dante.

"You can take off everything but that babe..." She stopped, instead crushing her mouth into his, and hiking her leather dress up. She straddled his lap, impaling herself on top of him, moving up and down in a slow rythmic pattern. She let out a loud moan, letting her head fall back, her long black hair swinging dangerously around her body, as she rode him methodically. She looked down at Dante, who had his eyes closed in pleasure, before grabbing her pouch off of the nearby table.

As Dante sat there, he couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such a feeling of surreal pleasure. He moved with her, putting his hands on her backside, forcing her down everytime she moved up. He felt himself getting close to a release, when suddenly, his feeling of pleasure was replaced with a sharp feeling of pain in his left forearm.

His eyes shot open, looking at the woman, as she injected him with a clear liquid, sending it spilling into his veins. He instantly jumped up, causing the woman to fall onto the floor on her back.

"What the fuck did you just do to me bitch?" He drew Ivory and held it in her face. "Tell me or I swear..."

She smiled like the succubus she was, at her victim, as he stopped in midsentence, holding his other hand to his head, and swaying slightly.

Dante felt like he was loosing his mind. He could no longer focus clearly on anything, including the woman, and fell against one of the walls, using it to support himself, and dropping his gun in the process.

She got up off the floor, and slid her dress back down, straightening it out.

Just then, Dante heard the door open and close. He could see the extremely blurry vision of a tall man, dressed in black, standing next to the woman.

"Is it done then?" The man wrapped his arm around the woman.

"Oh yes my love. The dosage of heroin I just injected him with, will ensure the perfect ending to your perfect plan."

The two continued to have a short conversation, but Dante was unable to make out anymore of what they were saying.

Dante sank to the floor, his eyes like giant black marbles, his mouth hanging open. He saw the blurs start to leave the room, and put his arm out in front of him, as if he wanted them to stop, but it was too late.

He was all alone now, in a strange dark place, with an overdose of drugs in his system. Dante let his head smack the wall behind him, and he drifted off into oblivion.

**--End Flashback--**

Abaddon stared at the man in front of him, looking like he was going to be sick. "You could of left the details out of the sex scene."

Dante, who was still facing out of the cell turned his head around, his white hair swaying with him. "Awh come on man...you know you liked it..." He ended the statment with one of his trademark grins. "At least I didn't mention how big..."

"THATS ENOUGH!...My god, you're detestable..." Abaddon rolled his eyes, continuing to take notes. "Please...go on then...and if there is more about your libido, I would apprecciate you leaving that out..."

Dante laughed slightly, turning around. "...I remember coming to sometime later. There was another woman in the room with me..."

**--Flahback--**

"Mister?...Heh Mister?"

Dante felt his body being moved back and forth roughly. He groggily opened his eyes, still unable to focus them at all.

"Damn man...you're fucked up aren't ya?" A girl wearing leather pants and a tight black tanktop was trying to help him sit up, only to have him fall back onto the floor everytime. "Well at least let me help you get dressed." She had a hard time pulling his brown leather pants back up to his waist, but finally got them fastened. "Wait here...I'll get my boyfriend to help you. He saw a blur leave the room, only a moment later to be reaplaced by two blurs.

"That him?"

"No Yan...the OTHER fucked up guy in the room..." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Awh, come on Felicity...that wounds me." As he smiled, she could see the tips of his long, white fangs.

"Just shut up, and help me sit this guy up." The two each took one of Dante's arms, and sat him back on the couch.

Dante just sat there, unmoving, as the two figures watched him. He couldn't make them out, but for some reason they appeared to look like demons.

"So...what are we supposed to do with him?" Dante felt a kick to his leg, and groaned.

"Jesus Yan...you don't have to kick him. He's messed up enough already..." The girl sat next to Dante, brushing a strand of white hair out of his face.

"Sorry babe...I just thought he might be dead."

"Well he obviously isn't..." She continued to sit with him, stroking his hair.

"Check his wallet or something...who is he?" Yan began to light up a cigarette.

Felicity reached around his backside, until she felt what she believed to be a wallet. Yan snatched it from her hands before she could open it.

He flipped it open with one hand, while smoking with the other. "Dante. Thats the dudes name. And he has some fat cash in here...I say we take it..."

Felicity looked at Dante, who was sweating like crazy. "I don't know Yan..."

She looked up as Yan closed the door to the room, locking it. "Come on babe...I haven't had a decent meal in weeks...and this guy looks tasty..." He was no whining, which annoyed Felicity to no end.

"Dammit Yan...is that _ALL_ you think about?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

Yan extended his arms to his sides. "Vampire..." He looked at her as if to say "_Duh_".

Unbenounced to them, Dante was begining to regain his sense of composure slighlty, allowing him to see and hear the scene before him. He looked down to the right of him, and saw Ivory's handle just barely sticking out of the bottom of the couch.

"Damn check this shit out!" Dante felt as Ebony was yanked from his other holster.

Yan held the gun outward at Dante. "This thing is the shit babe! No one's gonna mess with me now that I have this!"

Felicity just rolled her eyes once more. "Ok, you have his gun...NOW can we just go? I have bad feeling about this..."

"Chill out babe...I just want one bite..." Yan moved closer until Dante could feel a venomous breath on his neck. He turned to face the man, only to see a demon sitting on him, thirsty for his blood.

Dante suddenly snapped up, sending Yan flying into the oposite wall. The drugged demon hunter then reached for Ivory, and held it to Yan's head before he had a chance to aim Ebony.

"Damn man...chill the hell out bro..." Dante watched the demon as it begged in a language he didn't understand, continuting to aim Ivory at it's head.

"I told you this was a bad idea you jackass..." Felicity was backing slowly into a dark corner.

"Can we fight about this later babe?" Yan started to aim Ebony at the demon slayer.

Dante quickly sent a hard kick into the demon, flipping Ebony out of it's hand and into his own. While holding Ivory on the fallen demon, he pointed Ebony at the other.

Dante seemed, to the two, to be in a world of his own. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHO SENT YOU?"

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Yan was cowering on the floor, the barrel of Ivory pointed at his head.

Dante watched the demon as it spoke, unable to make out a word. "If you won't tell me, I'll just have to kill you..." He cocked the hammer back.

"NO MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN"T JUST..." A loud bang echoed throughout the small room,

Felicity let out a terrified scream, as she watched her boyfriend's brains leak out, staining the surrounding carpet.

Dante then turned, pointing both guns at her.

"Please..." She was crying like she never had before. "Please don't kill me... I'll give you anything you want...money?...sex?...just name it...Pl..."

Dante silenced what he saw as a demon, pulling both triggers simultaniously. "Shut up demon scum..."

**--End Flashback--**

Dante gripped the bars of the cell so hard, the rust dug into his hands, causing small cuts to appear. He rocked his body back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"She tried to help me...they weren't demons at all...oh my god...she tried to help me..."

"What was that Dante?" Abaddon looked at him questioningly.

Dante snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. "Nothing...it was...nothing." He turned to face his attorney. "Look...if it's all the damn same to you, would you mind if we picked this up again tommorow? My head is killing me."

Abaddon stood up, before packing a stack of papers back in his briefcase, and moving to exit the cell.

"Fine demon hunter...it's your funeral..." He motioned for a guard, who opened the door for him, and locking it quickly. Abaddon turned to face Dante.

"We WILL be picking this up again tommorow...just to let you know..." He turned around to leave before Dante heard him laugh.

"Sleep well, demon slayer..."

* * *

** Well there you go! I hoped you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it...my wrist is now really sore, but I'm not sure if it's just from the writing...JK JK JK JK...Please R&R for us...it makes us think faster...if thats possible... HEHE**


End file.
